<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Thesewt]一次非正式晚宴 by Archie1029423</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873463">[Thesewt]一次非正式晚宴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie1029423/pseuds/Archie1029423'>Archie1029423</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie1029423/pseuds/Archie1029423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作向，年龄23X15，发生在Newt五年级的暑假。一天晚上，他的好友Leta Lestrange来家中做客，并第一次见到他的哥哥。文中Leta仅作为Newt的朋友出现。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander, thesewt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Thesewt]一次非正式晚宴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《一次非正式晚宴》</p><p> </p><p>八月最末的周五早上七点，Scamander家门前凭空出现了一个疲惫的身影。Theseus握住门把手，对着把手上方那块半指长的长方形铁制黄皮装饰，低声念道：“鸟蛇。”<br/>装饰上镌刻的沉睡妖精睁开眼睛，抖了抖翅膀，对他抛来一个媚眼，嗓音尖细：“亲爱的，错了。”<br/>Theseus的手一僵：“……角驼兽？蝶翼妖？”<br/>妖精在笑：“错了，错了，不对，再好好想想？”<br/>Theseus自肺里吐出一口长长的气息，十分后悔没选择用飞路粉。他认命地耸了耸肩：“月痴兽？隐形兽？还不对？鹰头马身有翼兽？不，这个上周他用过了，五足怪？不，他应该还没学到这个。”<br/>年轻的傲罗忽地捂住嘴，打了个哈欠。疲倦会让人大脑迟钝，耐心流失，就像此刻：“抱歉，比起猜谜，我真的渴望休息……Newt！”<br/>这不是正确的口令，然而门打开了。<br/>门里站着小他八岁的弟弟，从霍格沃茨回来度过五年级暑假的Newt Scamander。<br/>两人对视彼此，一时愣怔。<br/>年长的Scamander并没预料到他随口一句呼唤真能招来弟弟开门，考虑到他没使用魔杖。而年幼的那个，已先一步朝后退去，为兄长让开空间。<br/>Theseus迈开长腿，踏进好不容易得以进入的家，反手带上屋门。<br/>Newt拿手背揉了揉鼻头，目光藏在过长的蜷曲刘海下不停闪烁，小声嘟囔：“……我还以为幻听了。”<br/>Theseus按住额角，数日未得好眠，太阳穴正在突突疼痛。纵然如此，他还是先用另一只手揽过弟弟的肩膀，习惯性地给了一个用力的拥抱。<br/>Newt难得没有挣脱开，脸被按在兄长怀里，声音嗡嗡地：“你看起来很累。”<br/>“是的，累坏了。那家伙是个变形大师，太难缠了，差点让他逃过国境线。能相信吗？傲罗们把他团团包围时，他居然还想对我用不可饶……”Theseus突然止住话头，轻轻咳了声，口气轻快起来，“告诉我，你把口令改成什么了？”<br/>他的弟弟抬起脸，盯着他看了会儿，冷不丁，噗嗤一笑：“你没猜出来？”<br/>“Come on……我不可能站在门外背一遍神奇动物称谓大全，所以，是什么？”<br/>“Theseus.”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“口令，就是这个，”Newt自兄长怀抱里退开，向后退了两步，“上周，你走之前，说我不能老是拿神奇动物的名字当入门口令，也不能太频繁地更改。我想这个对你来说，最容易记忆。”<br/>“就因为这个？”Theseus感到好笑，“你的哥哥还没有老到记忆力衰退。可你修改了口令，总该告诉我一声。”<br/>“不方便……”Newt移开视线，看向沙发上的靠垫，“你是去追捕黑巫师，我不确定能不能派猫头鹰去找你。反正，你会回家，我一直在家里。”<br/>他转回脸，看了Theseus一眼，喃喃自语：“谢天谢地，及时赶上。”<br/>“什么？”Theseus没听清。他的弟弟经常会忽然自言自语，声音极低，一不注意就会错过。<br/>“没什么，”Newt紧张地笑了笑，“要我帮你挂衣服吗？”<br/>Theseus站在原地，怀疑地挑起一边眉。就在他想发问时，一阵困意让他不由捂住嘴，咽下个哈欠：“……算了。不管你要动什么小脑筋，等我起床后再说。”</p><p>等他醒来时，房间里一片漆黑。脚踩上地面时，因沉睡太久，引发了头重脚轻的片刻晕眩。Theseus披着睡袍行至窗边，夜雾笼罩四野，人与灯火一同入睡。他看了几眼便将窗帘拉上，打算下楼去厨房里给自己泡杯热茶。<br/>还没走到楼梯口，他便看见了墙上跳跃的灯光影子。Newt忘了在睡前关掉客厅的吊灯，不是第一次了。Theseus警告过他几次，隔一段时间后依然会再犯。<br/>等他缓步走下楼才发现自己想错了，Newt并没有回卧室去。长沙发上蜷缩着一个红棕色卷发的少年，盖着条薄毯侧身安睡，胸口摊着本脊背朝上的书。<br/>Theseus按着沙发靠背，微微躬身俯视。光之精灵将他的影子映在盖着毛毯的男孩身上。他的弟弟有一双颜色过浅而显得剔透晶亮的眼睛，尽管那双眼经常躲在卷长的刘海和呼扇的睫毛后面，小心翼翼地打量他和其他人。然而此刻男孩睡着了，眼睛藏在紧闭的眼皮下，只有灯光映照，让他长而细密的睫毛在布满雀斑的面颊上留下影子。<br/>清醒着的那位Scamander眸光转向压在弟弟胸口的那本书。精装油棕色皮面，烫金文字写着《虚构幻想文学中的神奇生物》，从书名和出版社来看，作者应该是个麻瓜。现在已经少有麻瓜会相信那些奇特的生物并非文人笔下的幻想，而是真实存在的事物。就算真有哪个麻瓜在花园里被土扒貂咬伤了鼻子，也会被认为是喝太多伏特加引发的幻觉。这是麻瓜世界的不成文法则：不想被当成疯子，就要学会对不符合常规的一切事物视而不见。<br/>幸好Newt Scamander不是个麻瓜，他生来就是魔法世界的一员。难以想象他这样的人出生在麻瓜家庭会怎样，他恐怕永远也学不会视而不见这种公认的明哲保身之法。如果是Newt在花园里捡到了只死掉的霍克普克，他会喜出望外地把它捧回卧室，用剪刀和镊子专心致志地连续解剖四个小时，就像他在七岁那年所做的那样——<br/>Theseus及时中止了回忆，伸长手臂，小心翼翼地，将那本厚厚的精装书从弟弟的手臂里抽出来。真不知道为什么，有本这么重的书压在胸口，这家伙还能睡得着。<br/>就在书自男孩怀中抽离的瞬间，一个米黄色信封从书页中掉出，擦过Newt垂在沙发边的手背，落在了地毯上。<br/>Theseus正要去捡，有人快了他一步。<br/>不知何时醒来的男孩飞快地抓起信封，塞到脑袋枕着的靠垫下面，犹嫌不够隐蔽似的，他又将那封信拿了出来，塞进自己睡袍的口袋。<br/>这份欲盖弥彰表露得太过明显，让Theseus无法装没看见。为了安抚慌张的弟弟，他朝旁退开，坐在单人沙发上：“一封信？谁寄来的？”<br/>“是寄给我的。”Newt坐起身，裹紧了睡袍。<br/>“我知道是寄给你的，但是你的表现，像是里面藏了只嗅嗅，不能被我发现。”<br/>“不是嗅嗅，就只是封信，很普通。”<br/>他的兄长叹了口气，耐心道：“记得吗？你二年级的暑假，偷偷从学校带了只护树罗锅回家，捂在口袋里，见到我就躲。”<br/>“泰特斯差点被你吓坏了。”Newt想起了过往。<br/>Theseus挑起一边眉：“是我被你吓坏了。我以为会是比护树罗锅危险得多的东西。梅林在上，当时我险些对你念六种不同的保护咒。”<br/>“还好你只念了一种，不然很可能会伤害到泰特斯。”Newt抓过靠垫搂在怀里，倏地眉心一皱，低头小声地说：“嘘。”<br/>“你好，泰特斯。”Theseus瞥了眼弟弟的睡袍口袋，“Newt，你明白，当你想瞒着我时，你的表现就仿佛在对我说‘看啊看啊，我在搞鬼，快来抓我’。”<br/>他没理会弟弟“我才没有”的抗议，自顾自说了下去：“我不是会强行拆阅弟弟私人信件的恶人。与人通信是很平常的交际事务。只是，我很好奇，除了我以外，你何时多了个字迹如此漂亮工整，还会在信封上撒洋甘菊香水的通信对象？”<br/>Newt看了他一眼，嘀咕：“你的鼻子……”<br/>“一向灵敏。”Theseus歪了下头，得意地说。<br/>“这件事，我本来打算，等明天早上，你睡醒了再说，”Newt抓了下头发，吸吸鼻子，“我的一位朋友要来做客，学校里的。信上说的就是这件事。”<br/>Theseus久久无言，他有些混乱，“社交障碍的弟弟终于在学校里交到了朋友”和“弟弟的朋友要来家里做客这可是第一次”简直不知哪个更震撼。<br/>等他能开口时，他问的第一个问题是：“男孩女孩？”<br/>“女孩。”<br/>“女朋友？”<br/>“不，只是朋友。”<br/>不知为何，这个回答让Theseus心头一松：“她叫什么名字？”<br/>“Leta Lestrange，和我同年级。”<br/>闻言，Theseus一怔。他观察着弟弟的神色，试探地、斟酌地问：“是那个，我所知道的Lestrange吗？”<br/>“我觉得，我们说的是同一个，”Newt慢吞吞地说，他也在观察他的哥哥，“有问题吗？”<br/>Theseus垂眸不语，修长手指摩挲起下巴。当他专心地、严肃地思考时，会有种令人望而生畏的气质，Newt从未告诉过他这点。<br/>沉默的气氛渐渐变得粘稠，连头顶吊灯中跳动的光之精灵好似也被凝滞。在Newt的感知上，像是过了一个世纪那么长久，他的哥哥终于抬起头，眼中带着种他熟悉的，属于家人特有的温情。<br/>“那位Lestrange小姐，打算什么时候过来？”<br/>Theseus看见他的弟弟像受惊的卜鸟一样肩膀颤抖，露出了做错事的讨好笑容。一种不好的预感悄然萦绕他的心头：该不会……<br/>“她说会在明天傍晚路过这里，可能，她会留下来，吃个晚饭。”<br/>Newt吞吐着，眼珠转向壁钟，越说越小声：“呃……是今天了。”</p><p>Theseus Scamander，众人眼中的精英。一个年轻有为的魔法部法律执行司官员，并且即将升为首席傲罗。像他这般能力高超的人，理应处处临危不乱，哪怕是弟弟自作主张地请朋友来家中拜访，还硬生生拖到最后一刻才告诉他。<br/>“去年，也是暑假，我经历过最糟糕的案子，”周六当天早上八点，Theseus一边翻着煎锅里的鸡蛋，一边咬着牙对并不在厨房的另一个人说，“两个四年级的小笨蛋在无人监管的家里比赛给一窝小鸡仔变形，结果超出了控制。报警者还以为发生了爆炸。到达现场的时候，我和我的同事们，真想把他们的父母和他们关到一起教育。”<br/>他的弟弟在客厅的饭桌前，如坐针毡地听着哥哥的低吼。<br/>“如果说我从那件案子里学到了什么，就是绝对不能让未成年巫师们在没有监护人的前提下碰头捣乱。”Theseus端着煎蛋和火腿三明治走到桌前，放下托盘，眯起眼看着弟弟，“说真的，Newt，万一我没能及时赶回来，你打算继续瞒着我，一个人招待Lestrange小姐？”<br/>“你不是回来了嘛……”Newt在哥哥的瞪视下改了口，“小鸡仔的故事，你去年已经说过了。如果你没回家，我会写信给Leta，告诉她很抱歉，请她改期的。”<br/>“临时才告知，是很失礼的行为，”Theseus一手托起下巴，“爸爸妈妈去了外祖母家，Fisher太太请假了……我们得想办法解决这顿晚宴。”<br/>“你会烤焦糖苹果派。”Newt抽了抽鼻子。<br/>Theseus笑了声：“只给你的朋友吃苹果派？这可不是Scamander家的待客之道。”<br/>他欠起身，不客气地揉了揉弟弟的卷发，险些把那颗不安分的脑袋按进牛奶碗：“我来想办法吧，把眼前的事应付过去，再跟你慢慢算。”</p><p>在等待客人到来的时间里，Theseus充分展示了他作为哥哥可靠的一面。Newt只不过抽身去照看了会儿护树罗锅们，再去园子里浇了浇花（顺便隔着手套把一只喷吐毒液的角蜗捏走）。等他回到客厅时，发现餐桌上换了块新桌布，一套白色骨瓷茶具列成纵队在空中跳了个圆圈舞，依次安全降落在桌面。厨房里传来食物的香气，像是母亲做过的风味柠檬熏鸡。他的哥哥正坐在沙发上，一手拿着沓文件翻阅，另只手优雅地挥动魔杖。<br/>Theseus的魔咒课是他学得第二好的学科，仅次于黑魔法防御术。Newt没去看厨房里和餐桌上正在上演的奇迹，对于巫师家庭来说这不值得大惊小怪。他隔着段距离，眼睛始终停留在他哥哥正在使用魔杖的手上。<br/>那只手如它的主人那般，干净整洁，充满力量。它的动作精准漂亮，像一名训练有素的舞蹈家，绝不浪费多余动作，每一个轻幅的摆动都流畅自如，富有美感。Newt在学校里听说过，当Theseus还在霍格沃茨上学时，他经常在魔咒课上被选为示范。看，你们得像Theseus那样，那才是最正确的方式。<br/>不止正确，也很好看。Newt看得入了迷，没注意到他的哥哥已经放下了文件，借着壁柜上的镜面反射窥见了他发怔的模样。<br/>“需要加糖吗？”<br/>“嗯？”Newt尚未回神。<br/>Theseus回过头来注视着他，面上克制不住笑意：“我是说，你的朋友喜欢在茶里放糖吗？”<br/>“我不知道，或许吧。”Newt回复神智，努了努唇。<br/>“我以为你们关系很亲密。”不然不会邀请到家里来，可却连对方喝茶的喜好都不确定。<br/>“我们在一块时，通常，不讨论喝茶的问题。”<br/>Theseus冲他扬了扬下巴，Newt明白他想问什么，回答道：“我带她去看过，学校里无花果木上的护树罗锅，和黑湖边长着的茅毛草。”<br/>“哈，”Theseus干笑了声，“我明白了，你们确实很要好，好得让人妒忌。”<br/>Newt将哥哥的话视为玩笑，不在意地转开脸：“我看见过她吃巧克力蛙，应该不讨厌糖。”<br/>仰赖于Scamander夫人的烘焙爱好，家中不仅备了充足的糖块，还有三种不同口味的蜂蜜。<br/>两兄弟就晚宴的主菜和甜点达成一致后，Newt被他哥哥赶上楼去换衣服。你不会打算戴着园丁手套招待你的女同学吧，Theseus不容置疑地对他说。<br/>Leta根本不会在意我穿什么，他很想这样对哥哥说，她甚至陪我一块徒手翻开过泥土，只为找寻霍克拉普的根须。但是直觉阻止了他，直觉认为，如果他说了，他的哥哥可能再一次阴阳怪气地开玩笑：你们可真要好。</p><p>当壁钟的指针指向了下午六点钟，门铃声准时响起。在沙发上并肩而坐的Scamander们对望一眼，Theseus先一步站起来往门口走。Newt慢了他一瞬，只得跟在哥哥身后。<br/>年轻的Scamander先生打开门，门外站着个容貌秀丽、神情高傲的少女，冲他欠了欠首。<br/>“您好。”她说，有些古怪的口音，Theseus不免注意起她棕色皮肤的混血外貌。<br/>“您好，您就是Lestrange小姐？”Theseus致以问候，“我的弟弟刚才还在说起你。”<br/>“是啊，”Leta扯了扯嘴角，直视他的眼睛，“是我，臭名昭著的Lestrange家族成员。我可以进去吗？”<br/>她话中的敌意让Theseus顿时无措，他朝旁让开，让出身后的弟弟。<br/>在看到Newt的那一刹那，Theseus看得很清楚，Leta Lestrange身上那股紧绷着的强硬气息倏然间变得柔软。她望着他弟弟的眼中，流露出明晰的暖意。<br/>“嗨，Newt，见到你真高兴。”<br/>“我也很高兴，”尽管Newt的目光闪跳着，不惯与人对视的模样，面上的笑容却尽显真挚，“请进来坐。”<br/>Leta冲他一笑，迈步进入Newt的家。与Theseus擦身而过时，她连个客套的眼神都未给他。<br/>纵然针对来得莫名其妙，Theseus照旧保持了他良好的修养，平静地关上房门，低声念了句咒语，让餐桌上的骨瓷茶杯里一下子咕嘟嘟涌出散发着果香的红茶。<br/>Newt请Leta在桌旁坐下，回头看向哥哥。<br/>Theseus朝他眨了下左眼。<br/>Newt偏头对友人小声说了句话后，快步走到哥哥身边：“怎么了？”<br/>“熏鸡在炉子里，打开炉门盛到盘子里就行，沙拉在料理台上，布丁的位置你知道。”Theseus答非所问。<br/>“所以？”<br/>“你和朋友难得聚会，我猜你们有很多话要聊，单独地。所以，我打算上楼去，给你们留点私人空间。如果你有需要，只要叫我一声……”Theseus闭上嘴巴，带着丝惊愕看着他的弟弟垂下脑袋，Newt的耳朵正在一点点涨红。<br/>“你这样，是什么意思呢？”Newt低声地，像是在克制某种情绪般压抑，“你讨厌我的朋友吗？”<br/>“什么？哦，不，”恐怕是你的朋友讨厌我，Theseus心说，“我只是想，我在场的话，你们会不自在。”<br/>他的衬衣下摆忽地被弟弟揪住，“不会的，”Newt低低地向他恳求，“留下来，好吗？”<br/>Theseus眼皮一动，低眸看着Newt的手指在他精细挺括的衬衣布料上攥出褶皱。理智冷静的心灵在这一时刻柔软得不可思议，像是被淘气的夜风和明月的倒影扰乱得一塌糊涂的静湖，泛出粼粼动荡的银屑波光。<br/>“好吧，既然你希望……”<br/>“其实是Leta说的，她想见见你，”Newt朝他露出个谨慎的笑容，皱起可爱的鼻头，“我跟她提过，我有个哥哥。”<br/>哦。Theseus面无表情地握住弟弟的手腕，让那家伙的爪子从他熨烫整洁的衬衣上离开。真可笑，Newt不过是为了满足朋友的好奇心。他绝不会告诉Newt，当他抓住他衣摆对他说留下来时，他心里有多么开心。</p><p>不管Leta Lestrange出于何种目的才对Theseus不假辞色，在餐桌前，她体现了出身自纯血贵族家庭的教养。使用餐具的动作和感谢主人的话语，都精致优雅得如同她明显精心打扮过的外表，只是话中有多少真诚还真是一闻即知。<br/>Theseus告诉自己别去在意她的态度。他用心享用自己烹调的食物，偶尔对坐在对面侧方的Leta露出一个端方有礼的微笑。他更多的心思放在如何不露声色又无比自然地照料自己的弟弟上，“Newt，你的唇边沾了点酱汁”或是“再喝点玉米浓汤吧，味道很好不是吗”，这些轻声的关爱是他在餐桌上所发出的仅有的声音。<br/>他的弟弟仿若对友人甜美笑容下的暗潮一无所觉，像还在学校里那样，和Leta聊天。<br/>“我已经把下学期的神奇生物课课本看完了，有些地方说得太笼统了，很难理解。我想我得找个机会去趟对角巷，买点参考书。”Newt说。<br/>“我也得去一趟，找点简单快捷的咒语书。无声咒对Nova已经不管用了，再说老是把她的嘴巴封起来，也挺无趣的。”Leta笑眯眯地说。<br/>Theseus眉心一皱，他没看错。在用一种刻意造作出的恶毒语气说出方才那段话时，Leta Lestrange的眼睛一直在盯着他，就像是，故意说给他听。<br/>同样皱起眉的还有他的弟弟，Newt看着他的朋友，剔透的眼眸中带着几分忧伤：“Leta……这不是个好的解决办法，你知道的。”<br/>“是她们先来找麻烦的，是她们不停辱骂我的，”Leta挺直了脊背，放开手中的调羹，看着它朝浓汤里慢慢沉下，就像在看一个预言，“我为什么不可以反击，就因为我是个倒霉的Lestrange，早晚有一天该被傲罗关进阿兹卡班？”<br/>最后那句话，她是对着Theseus说的。她对他投来的目光，充盈着愤怒、敌视的熊熊火焰，足以令最勇敢的人也为之悚然心惊。可是Theseus，依然从那簇可怕的火焰中，看到了些不一样的东西。<br/>他在心里深深地叹了口气，眼眸一转，恰对上Newt看过来的视线。不是弟弟往日常见的害羞闪躲，Newt的眼睛正一眨也不眨地，直率地正视兄长。兄弟短暂的视线对接里，达成了无声的、有志一同的交流。<br/>Theseus轻轻地朝弟弟点了点头，继而明亮的眼眸转向客人，唇际轻扬，温柔地说道：“您喜欢布丁吗？”<br/>“什、什么？”他的反应像是完全不在Leta意料之中，少女进门以来首次展露出慌乱。<br/>“我做了两种口味，”Theseus整个人放松下来，手肘抵着桌面，托起一侧面颊，“柠檬和牛奶，我更喜欢柠檬，Newt则偏好牛奶。Lestrange小姐，您喜欢哪一种呢？”<br/>Newt接过话头：“我推荐你两种都试试，Theseus做的最好的是焦糖苹果派，不过，他做布丁的手艺也很好。”<br/>"那就，两种都试试，不麻烦的话。"少女嗫喏着说。有一瞬间，她显得比她十五岁的年龄还要小，还要柔弱。<br/>Theseus起身去厨房端布丁，用魔杖会更方便，可他眼下不想。他有意在厨房多停留了会儿，直到从客厅里传来的喁喁细语慢慢停息。想听见那两人的交流内容，对他这样的魔法精英绝非难事，但他知道他不应该，也不会去做。<br/>布丁端上桌后，三个人都不再说话，专心地品尝甜点。Leta Lestrange对他的布丁很是赏脸，她吃完了牛奶布丁，很快，装着柠檬布丁的杯子也空了。<br/>甜食使人心情愉悦，这个道理在Theseus小时候，就从母亲那里学到。美味的甜点让他们的谈话终于趋向日常，两个还是少年的霍格沃茨五年级生，和他这个毕业数年的前辈谈起了学校里的那些时光。<br/>分院帽曾经在格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇中间犹豫再三，最终让Theseus去了獾院。禁林照旧是禁止学生涉足的地方，可是他们三个都曾经去过。教魔咒课的老师还是习惯戴一顶过大的遮住他眼睛的帽子。图书馆里那张会发出吱吱叫声的桌子还在那儿。Theseus安静地听着少年和少女的对话，温和地注视他们年轻的犹带稚嫩的脸庞。他的弟弟看起来很高兴，大胆地看向他的次数远比两人单独在一起的时候要多，给予他的笑容也更多。<br/>显而易见，Newt Scamander和Leta Lestrange确乎是一对感情要好的朋友，他们在某些方面很像，例如会令家长们忧心的绝不循规蹈矩。可在某些方面又截然不同，Newt太过温柔，他包容地去面对一切，包括会伤害到他的那些；而Leta在面对伤害时，则会……<br/>Newt推了推他的胳膊，让Theseus自沉吟中醒来。<br/>“Leta要走了，”Newt说，“她的管家在两个街区外的一间茶室里等她。”</p><p>出乎两个少年的意料，当Scamander兄弟俩将客人送至门口，Leta彬彬有礼地道别“谢谢您的款待，Scamander先生”时，Theseus突然摘下了衣架上的外套。<br/>“我送送Lestrange小姐，”他以一种不容拒绝的语气说，转向Newt，“至于你，呆在家里，先别睡觉，也别想着藏起来躲过我。等我回来，我有话跟你说。”<br/>Newt睁大眼睛看着兄长步出门外，而他聪慧的友人像是听到了什么有趣的东西，对着他耸起眉心，调皮地眨了眨眼。然后，Leta向他的哥哥微微颔首，一同离去。<br/>名叫泰特斯的护树罗锅悄悄地自主人口袋里探出脑袋，眨巴着眼睛怔怔然的神情，和主人如出一辙。</p><p>路灯早已亮起，石板路上似是泛着水光，氤氲开苍黄的灯光投影。年长的獾院毕业生和蛇院在校生隔着段距离无声前行。<br/>打破沉默的是Theseus，他看向矮他一个半头的女生，诚恳地说：“恐怕，我得先向你道声歉。”<br/>“为了什么？”Leta的声音在夜风里带着冷冷清清的凉意。<br/>“为了我没能符合你的期待，”Theseus笑道，“Lestrange小姐，你希望看到的，应该是一个生硬刻板的傲罗，言辞激烈地警告您离他宝贵的弟弟远一点儿，或者是个保护欲过剩的哥哥，无法容忍出自黑巫师家族的女性靠近他弟弟一步之内。我没有这样做，你会失望吗？”<br/>Leta回以假笑：“您认为您很了解我吗，Scamander先生？”<br/>“不，我当然不，”Theseus摇了摇头，“了解一个人需要很久，我没有那么自大。即使是Newt，自他出生时我就认识他，我也不敢说完全彻底地了解他所有想法，那样太傲慢，太自以为是了。而Newt讨厌这些。”<br/>谈到友人，Leta神色柔和了许多：“他跟我说起过您。”<br/>Theseus清咳了声：“假如不是好话，就不用告诉我了。”<br/>“他说您是一位真正的绅士，”Leta唇角兴味地弯起，“你是他所见过最正直勇敢、聪明勤奋的人，敢于直面最可怕的危险，他一直都很尊敬你，只有一个小小的问题……”<br/>她有意拉长了音调，果然看见那位兄长眼中的在意：“在你的眼里，他似乎永远都是个需要人照料的孩童，而不是已经十五岁的人。你知道，他再过两年就要毕业了。”<br/>Theseus垂下眼，无法自抑地苦笑：“他从未对我说过……”<br/>“他很担心你，”Leta叹了口气，“他说自从你毕业后成为傲罗，你的笑容就变得越来越少，与他对话时常常有所隐瞒。你从不对他抱怨工作上的事，他知道你在对抗黑巫师，可你在他面前表现的，就像出门去买杯咖啡那样轻松，而你们都心知肚明绝非如此。”<br/>Theseus的手绕到后颈，按了按自己的颈骨：“他是这样对你说的吗？看来，比起我，他宁愿与你推心置腹。”<br/>“是我的错觉，还是你真的在嫉妒我？”Leta不敢置信地望着他，“可不可笑啊，Scamander先生！四个月前，有只魔法部的猫头鹰冲进礼堂，带来一封信，告诉Newt你受伤的消息，说你中了恶咒，胸骨断了三根，躺在圣芒戈奄奄一息。梅林啊，你真该在现场，看看Newt脸上的表情。我敢说，即使是他精心饲养的护树罗锅抛弃了他，他都没有那样难过。”<br/>这个类比令Theseus笑了起来：“如果泰特斯真的走了，Newt会很难过的。”<br/>Leta瞪了他一眼：“他想请假去看望你，可你告诉他，你只不过是得了无关紧要的伤风，没必要劳他大驾，你不许他去看你。我不明白，Scamander先生，这就是兄弟之间相处的方式吗？充斥着违心的谎言？”<br/>“家庭关系，”Theseus垂下眼眸，温和地说，“总是很复杂，而我和Newt尤其……当我发觉时，我们已经很难对彼此坦诚布公。我不愿对他诉苦，让他知道我真实的处境，我想他也一样。他在学校里的生活，并不像他在信中对我描述的那样轻松快乐，对吗？”<br/>“他比我好一些，”Leta耸了耸肩，“可也没好多少。他们叫他怪人，傻子，痴迷异类的小怪物。我想对他们念恶咒，可Newt从来不愿我那样做。我不懂他为什么选择忍耐……”<br/>她停下话语，因为面前的男人眼中，正流淌着深刻的悲哀和痛惜。<br/>Theseus长长地吸了口气，挺直了身躯，朝Leta Lestrange鞠了一躬：“我很感谢你，Lestrange小姐，谢谢你成为了Newt的朋友。我有一个不情之请，既然Newt不愿将他的困局告知我……”<br/>“别想了，我是不会当你的间谍的。”Leta一口拒绝。<br/>“不，你误会了，我并不是要求你向我告密。我只希望，当Newt遇到麻烦，需要帮助的时候，你能稍稍提醒他一声：他还有个哥哥，随时随地，愿意对他伸出手。”<br/>Leta默不作声地看着他，良久，她别开头：“管家就在前面等我，您请回吧。”<br/>“还有件事，傲罗不会将无辜的人抓进阿兹卡班，即使她来自黑巫师家族，”Theseus对她眨了下眼，“试图激怒我，让我出言禁止Newt与你来往，逼着他在友情和家人之间做个选择……这样好吗？让一个最温柔的、富有同情心的好人，去做这样残酷的选择？”<br/>女孩垂下了头颅，紧绷着的双肩塌了下来，气势荡然无存：“……或许，我更想看到，他背叛我。”<br/>“他不会的，”Theseus说，“他很重视你，想看到你快乐，我是他的哥哥，我与他同样希望。可是，别再让他做选择题了。我就从来不会抓着他问，‘喂，Newt，要是我和嗅嗅同时掉进水里，你会救我们中的哪一个？’”<br/>Leta因为他的话笑出声来，她朝年轻的傲罗挥了挥手，转过身去，走向正在前方等待她的人。</p><p>当Theseus Scamander回到家中，他满意地发现，他的弟弟非常老实听话地，坐在沙发中等着他。<br/>等他看到弟弟怀里的东西就不这么想了，那只黑色毛皮的小东西，酷似鼹鼠的外型，鸭子似的扁嘴。梅林在上，都怪他和Leta说什么嗅嗅！语言拥有魔力，嗅嗅真的出现了。<br/>Newt小心地躲避他灼灼的瞪视，小声嘀咕：“我把它带回来快两个月了，你都没发现。”<br/>哈？所以还是他的错喽，忙于工作以至于没发现弟弟往家里偷渡了只嗅嗅。<br/>“Leta说的对，我该对你坦诚点，”Newt带点结巴地说，“所以我，把它从箱子里抱出来，给你看看。”<br/>“要是我说，你不能养它呢？”<br/>如果他弟弟的脑袋上长了两只兔子的长耳朵，此时一定垂头丧气地耷拉了下来，“那、那我就，把它塞回箱子里，再对你施个遗忘咒。”<br/>Theseus走到他面前，居高临下：“再说一遍。”<br/>Newt向后躲，脊背贴上了沙发靠背，“我、我开玩笑的，我不会对你施咒，校外不能施展魔法。”<br/>“后一个才是真正的理由吧，”Theseus冷不丁抬起手，捏住了他弟弟的鼻头，并按住了Newt企图挣扎的身体，“不许躲，这是对你的惩罚。”<br/>他放开Newt时，后者揉着通红的鼻头，因呼吸不畅，浅色晶莹的眼眸泛起泪光：“为什么？”<br/>“为了你竟然对我说谎，”Theseus在他身边坐下，假装没看见他怀中那只小生物正对他的手表虎视眈眈，“不是Leta想见我，是你想让她见到我。”<br/>被戳穿心思的Newt垂下脑袋，“……我跟她说，你不一样，你不是她见过的那种，跑到她家里乱翻一气，对她恶言恶语的傲罗。可她不信，我想，只要让她见到你，她会明白的，明白一些，她应该了解的事情。这个世界，可能没那么十全十美，但是，也没有，她以为的，那么糟糕……”<br/>有人在抚摸他的头发，以一种轻柔的，生怕伤害到他的力道。<br/>“那么我呢，”他的哥哥在他耳边说，“你对所有的神奇生物都悉心对待，对Lestrange小姐也体贴入微……我呢？你怎样看待我？”<br/>Newt转过头看了他一眼，又因过近的距离飞快地低下头。他屈起膝盖，脸都要埋到腿里了：“……我以为，让你们见上一面，对你们两个，都有好处。”<br/>“是啊，我获益良多，”Theseus拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，“从你身上，我早就明白了。有时语言太过苍白，越是亲近，越难以开口。”<br/>弟弟偷偷地看向他，眼睛亮亮的。<br/>“幸好，就算说不出口，我们还可以选择用行动来表达。”Theseus对他微微一笑。<br/>“比如？”<br/>“比如，当你的哥哥想拥抱你的时候，乖乖的，不许反抗，就让他好好地，抱一抱你吧。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>